


Just Friends

by lordbloodravens



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Decorations, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pining, The Starks are the ultimate shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbloodravens/pseuds/lordbloodravens
Summary: When Arya finds out Gendry is spending the holidays all by himself she invites him to her house to spend it with the Stark family. Gendry is Arya's best friend but why does the entire family seems to think they are a couple?
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83
Collections: Gendrya Gift Exchange 2020





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PsychVamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/gifts).



> This is a gift for the Secret Santa Gendrya Gift Exchange, to psychvamp, where I mixed two of her prompt request:  
> "The Stark siblings sit Arya down to ask her whether she and Gendry are really ‘just friends’" and "Gendry doesn’t have any family to spend the holidays with, so Arya brings him back to Winterfell. Arya’s never brought anyone home, and the Starks aren’t convinced that they’re just friends."

The taxi was arriving to a closed street, where a security guard asked for their name and the house number they would be going. Arya lowered her window and the man recognized her immediately, letting them pass.

The street was flanked by huge houses on both sides, all decorated with the upmost Christmas spirit. The snow added a special touch to make it seem even more Christmassy. After spending the semester in the south where snow was so rare, it was a blessing being surrounded by so much white. Arya felt like home again.

Arya Stark was a person who loved her family very much and although she enjoyed her independence while studying at King’s Landing University, coming back home for the holidays was always something she looked forward.

This year she wasn’t alone though. Some nights ago she had celebrated an early Christmas party with some friends, and after many cans of beer and maybe one of vodka too, she and her friend Gendry had ended up talking alone in some room. Alcohol made him a sad drunk that time and he had complained he would be all alone these holidays, since his mother had decided to take a cruise around the Narrow Sea. Arya felt bad for him and decided he should join her at the Stark family reunion.

He had hesitated at first but Arya insisted so much Gendry finally gave in and four days later the two of them were in the taxi about to arrive to Arya’s home.

While she looked excitedly through the window, Gendry spoke.

“Are you sure your family doesn’t mind?”

“Of course not! Sansa and Robb are always bringing guests for the holidays, I see no reason why I can’t.”

“Yeah, but you said those were people they were dating and didn’t your brother end up marrying one?”

“Well maybe that’s true. Although one time Sansa brought her friend Margaery so there you go,” if she was honest, Arya wasn’t that sure her sister and the Tyrell girl were only friends at the time but she didn’t want to add more stress to Gendry. “Look we’re finally here.”

The taxi stopped in front of another big metal door with the word Winterfell on top. It was the house at the end of the street, and also the biggest one. On the left there was an intercom where Arya greeted “Hello family! I’m back.”

She didn’t receive an answer but the metal door opened and the taxi entered the Stark domains.

“I knew you had money but I never thought it would be this much” said Gendry, obviously more nervous than before.

“Yeah, I try not to let it get to me, you know me I’m a simple girl.”

“Haha, simple isn’t the word I would use to describe you.”

“What do you mean?”

He was about to answer when the car parked in front of the door where Robb was waiting for them with a baby in his arms. Arya practically jumped out of the car, not giving Gendry time to finish what he was saying.

“Robb!!” it had been so long since she had seen her oldest brother, not since his wedding to Jeyne. Now he was even a father. “Is this little Rodrick?” She said as she looked at the small bundle in her brother’s arms.

“Yes, he is. Rodrick meet your aunt Arya.”

The little baby was asleep, plus he could barely hold his head up by himself but Arya still found him precious. It was after all her first nephew.

In that moment Gendry got off the cab and stood awkwardly behind Arya. It was obvious he was overwhelmed by the size of the house.

“Robb, this is Gendry. Gendry this is Robb, my older brother.”

Robb looked up and said “Oh you must be Arya’s boyfriend. I was beginning to worry she would spend another Christmas single.”

Gendry almost choked with a nervous laugh that turned into a coughing fit while trying to deny it “What, no, no we’re not boyfriends, I mean a couple, I’m not her boyfriend, just friends, just friends.”

“C’mon Robb, don’t be embarrassing, he’s just a friend and I didn’t want him to spend Christmas all by himself.”

“Oh, well you better tell that to mom and dad because Sansa has been saying to everyone you were bringing your boyfriend over. You should have seen dad’s face when he heard.”

“I’m gonna smack Sansa on the head when I see her. Come on Gendry, let’s get inside, no reason for us to be freezing here.”

Of course her sister had to make everything complicated. Gendry was just her friend. Well actually more than that, he was her closest friend in what had been a crazy semester with so much going on that she was sure she would have crumbled without his presence.

He was there when she needed someone to talk to at 3 a.m. after breaking her head studying for finals, he was there ready to take her out to celebrate when she got an A on the subject that had been most difficult for her and also there when a resentful teacher failed her and she had to make a complain at the university. He was there to make her instant noodles because they both sucked at cooking and she was there for him when he needed to learn how to skate to impress a girl, teaching him how.

He had been her rock for the past six months but dating Gendry? It hadn’t really crossed her mind. Of course he was handsome and they had chemistry, but Arya was sure Gendry was more interested in tall blonde girls who liked to post in their social media accounts every five minutes. Arya was just the good friend he would drink a beer with.

The two of them entered the house and into the receiving hall where Sansa was waiting for them.

“Oh my! He’s a handsome one! Good job Arya!” said her sister while looking at Gendry.

“Sansa I don’t know what you told everyone but Gendry is just my friend, we’re not dating.”

“Are you sure? I could have sworn after seeing all your photos together on Instagram and the way you talked about him on the phone the other day about how he was there for you with all the History professor that failed you deal.”

Gendry was still standing behind them, with his little suitcase besides him, probably dying of embarrassment. Arya looked at him and made a face that said she was sorry for all the misunderstanding.

“Well it doesn’t matter, I’m glad you’re both here. You already met little Rodrick right? Isn’t he a delight? Mom is making cookies in the kitchen but dad wanted to see you as soon as you got here. He’s in his study.”

“Are you gonna be ok all by yourself here?” Arya was worried about leaving Gendry in her sister’s clutches where she would try to milk all the information she could out of their “relationship”.

“Of course he will! Come Gendry, I’ll show you to Arya’s room.”

“What? My room?”

“Oh right! Since we thought you were together we assumed you would be sleeping in the same room. I guess you’ll be staying in the guest room then. I’ll show you anyway.”

So this is how it was going to be the rest of the holidays. Arya held a sigh and went to look for her father.

* * *

Gendry was left with Arya’s older sister, the girl named Sansa. They couldn’t be more different and he understood why Arya seemed to have a small inferiority complex when talking about her. Sansa was a really beautiful woman, he wouldn’t deny that but if Gendry had to pick between the two, he preferred short feisty girls that could kick his ass, kind of like Arya. Of course he would never say that to her, she had made very clear she only wanted to be friends and Gendry wasn’t going to ruin their friendship for anything in the world.

“Sorry about that before. I completely misinterpreted the situation” said Sansa as she guided him to the second floor of the house, “It’s just that you two looked so cute together on her profile and she always talked about you, I just assumed you were together. You would make such a lovely couple though.”

He thought so too but he wasn’t going to say that to Arya’s sister, that would be creepy. “Nah, we’re just good friends. She took pity on me because if I didn’t come I would probably had spend the holidays eating pizza and watching old movies in my room. Arya did me a great favor by inviting me but that’s all. I hope I’m not interrupting any family business.”

“Oh you sure are cute. Of course not! Here the more the merrier. This year I’m the only one that didn’t bring a guest but even our cousin Jon, who is a gloom ball by the way, is bringing some girl.”

They arrived to a room decorated with the impersonal touch only guest rooms could muster but it was bigger than the room Gendry shared with two other students back at college.

“I hope it is to your liking.”

“Yeah, this is great.” The bed alone could take up to four people, the amount of money these people had was insane.

“By the way, Arya’s room is two doors further down the hallway, to the left. Just in case you wanted to know” she gave him a smug face and left him alone in his new room.

* * *

“Dad? Are you in there?” Arya entered her father’s study where she found him sitting in one of the leather chairs reading a book.

“Arya! I didn’t hear you arrive. Look at you, your hair is longer than usual” her father had some more wrinkles than the last time she had seen him, but he still had that long honest face Arya loved so much.

“Yeah I decided to leave it just above the shoulders” she said while instinctively touching her hair.

“It looks good on you. I’m guessing your boyfriend likes it better that way?” Her father tried to navigate the subject as well as a drunk girl trying to leave a frat party.

“I’m going to kill Sansa. Why did she tell everybody Gendry was my boyfriend? We’re just friends dad, that’s all.”

“Oh. Well I won’t deny that makes me a little glad. I still see you as my little girl you know?”

“Dad, I’m 21, I’m not a kid anymore” her father had always doted on her, maybe because her mother used to be the strict one so he always tried to be softer with Arya.

“Well you will always be my kid” he said holding her hand, “How about we go check on that friend of yours, before your sister drives him insane.”

“Sansa said you wanted to talk to me about something.”

He waved a hand dismissively “Forget it, that was only if this boy was your boyfriend but since he’s only your friend…”

“Were you gonna give me _the_ talk? Daaaad!” they both laughed together and headed out of the study and down to the kitchen where Arya’s mom was baking something.

The rest of the day passed with more of the same. She had to explain to Bran too that Gendry wasn’t her boyfriend and Rickon luckily didn’t even care so that was one less awkward conversation she didn’t need to have. Jon would be arriving in two days, and _he_ would be bringing a girlfriend home. Arya tried that her family focused on that instead of her and Gendry.

* * *

Gendry was lying in bed, checking Instagram when the cellphone clock marked 12 a.m. He always had trouble sleeping and normally he would watch some movies on his laptop well into the night but for this trip he had left his computer back at the dorms so right now his phone would have to do.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. At first he thought he had imagined it but then the noise repeated itself. Getting out of the comfort of the heavy duvet and walking to the door, he opened to find Arya standing outside his room.

“What are you doing here?” he asked in whispers.

“I couldn’t sleep. Can I crash with you for a while?”

He looked at both sides of the hallway and seeing it was empty he moved aside to let her pass. She went straight to the bed and sat opposite of where he had been lying. She was barefoot and wearing old pajama pants with a university t-shirt. Gendry hadn’t seen a more lovely sight before.

“Were you awake? What were you doing?” she covered her mouth with her hand, “Don’t tell me you were… touching yourself?” she laughed at her own joke and Gendry couldn’t help but smile.

“Don’t be crazy, this is your family’s house, that would be gross.”

“You would be surprised how much this house has seen.”

“What do you mean?” he sat next to her in the bed but not before putting on a shirt. It felt weird to be half naked with a girl who is just a friend in the same room.

“Well for example one time we went on a trip and left Robb alone and got back early because Bran got sick and found him and some girl in my parents bed… doing it.”

“My mother would have me beheaded if I did something like that.”

“My mom was furious but I think what hurt Robb the most was my dad’s silent disappointment. He said Robb had disrespected him. I thought it was quite funny but I was only like 12 at the time.”

“I think I won’t be able to see your brother the same way anymore” he said jokingly.

“And don’t make me start on all the wild high school parties they threw, both Robb and Jon and sometimes Sansa too. How many girls have lost their virginity in these walls I wonder?”

“Did you?” there was an awkward silence before Gendry realized how personal the question was, but he had asked almost on reflex.

“Weeeell if you have to know, no I actually waited until college. I know, I’m a big nerd, but I didn’t go around much when I was in high school to be honest. Boys didn’t think I was pretty. Luckily college boys are different.”

Gendry knew many things about Arya, and one of them was that she saw herself as an ugly girl, or at least not as pretty as others. He was too shy to actually tell her how cute he found her but he felt so much rage against all those boys in Arya’s youth that didn’t pay attention to her. How dare they not see what a wonderful girl she was? She was funny, smart, could kick your ass in a fight, and had the most beautiful grey eyes he had ever seen. If only she didn’t see him just as a friend.

“What about you?” she asked.

“What about me?” he had been so deep in thought he had lost track of the conversation.

“Well, when did you lose yours?” they had been talking in whispers but with that question she spoke even lower, making Gendry having to lean closer to actually hear her. The room was only lit by a lamp in the nightstand so it made weird shadows across Arya’s face, giving her a strange kind of glow. Gendry was so tempted to just kiss her he had to close his eyes and step away to pretend he was thinking of an answer.

“Hmm let me think… I think it was when I was sixteen, this girl in my neighborhood practically took every boy in my block’s virginity. Naturally I wasn’t gonna be left behind.”

“So you just did it with some random girl who took V cards as collectibles?” she almost screamed.

“Shhh, quiet down, your parents will hear us” he covered her mouth with his hand and she bit him.

They both started laughing, big shrieks of laughing. Maybe it was the weird situation Gendry had lost his virginity to, or maybe it was Arya biting him like a little kid, or maybe it was just the little pleasure of sneaking in the middle of the night to another person’s bedroom to talk dumb stuff under the covers. Gendry just wished they could stay like that forever.

When Gendry woke up the next morning he found Arya curled up next to him, completely asleep, hugging his arm. He worried what would happen if her parents found them like that but he didn’t have the nerve to wake her up, not yet, when she looked so calm and so precious. So he let her sleep some more, thinking how grateful he was for accepting her invite.

* * *

Arya went down to the kitchen, having woken up in Gendry’s room she hoped no one in her family had noticed. When she woke up Gendry wasn’t in the bed anymore so she guessed he would be with the rest of the Starks having breakfast. The smell of homemade waffles alerted her on what to expect before getting to the kitchen.

“Good morning!” she said when she arrived, expecting for the whole family to be there but only one person answered.

“Hello sleepyhead” a voice coming from behind the fridge door said.

“Jon!!” she ran towards her favorite brother and hugged him, while he caressed her hair like he used to do when she was little, “What are you doing here? I thought you were coming tomorrow?”

“That’s what I told everyone so it would be a surprise. We arrived about an hour ago, I went to your room to wake you up but you weren’t there” he looked at her with a looked of mischief mixed with big brother worry.

“Yeah about that…”

“I think it’s normal, wanting to sleep with your boyfriend. I’m not saying I like my cute little sister sleeping with a man but I understand it.”

“But Gendry isn’t my boyfriend” by now it had started to become repetitive.

“Is this a friends with benefits thing? You know those never end well” he said while taking some waffles out of the waffle maker and putting Nutella on top, “Do you want some?” he said offering her a plate.

“Of course. By the way where is everyone?” it was rather weird that only Jon was having breakfast.

“Well it’s almost eleven, everyone already ate and left. I think Sansa and your mom went to the supermarket, dad is in his study, Robb went out too and Bran is playing Xbox with my girlfriend in the living room.”

“Oh yeah! Tell me about your girlfriend! I’ve only seen some photos on Instagram.”

“So you’re just going to avoid the friends with benefits subject like that huh?”

“I’m telling you we’re nothing like that, we’re just friends. I ended up in his bed because we talked all night but just that” she wondered where Gendry might be, she hadn’t seen him all morning, “Do you know where he is?”

“Who? Your friend? I think Robb took him out with him when he went out” Jon said with a scary smile.

“Are you going to pull the big protective brother on me now? Don’t you think we’re all a little too big for that? Besides telling you for the hundredth time he’s just a friend.”

“Robb might give him a talk, but nothing to scare him… much.”

Arya threw a napkin at him “I hate you guys.”

* * *

*A few hours earlier*

Gendry had tried to stay as long as he could in bed next to Arya but the urge to use the bathroom was too much, so he finally had to get up. Separating Arya from his arm with all the care in the world, he left the bed and the room, since the guest bathroom was crossing the hallway.

He did his business and since he was already there, also rinsed his teeth with some mouthwash lying around. He was leaving the bathroom, about to join Arya again and maybe wake her up with some tickles when a voice called him.

“Gendry! I see you’re awake” it was Arya’s older brother, Robb, already dressed to go out, “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, I think I’ve never slept in a bigger bed” he hoped Robb hadn’t notice Arya was still sleeping in the guest room.

“Haha, yeah my mother put a king size bed there because when my aunt Lysa came to visit she insisted that her son slept with her and her husband in the same bed. I know, they were weird. Listen, I need to go get a Christmas tree and you seem like a guy who can handle weight. Normally I would do this with Jon but he doesn’t arrive until tomorrow. Would you mind coming with me?”

Gendry didn’t feel comfortable going alone with Arya’s older brother to get something that sounded like a family tradition but he didn’t want to sound rude either so he nodded “Sure, I can help you.”

Twenty minutes later Gendry was on the passenger seat of Robb’s Ford going to buy a Christmas tree. There was an awkward silence between them, only interrupted by the radio playing Mariah Carey’s All I Want for Christmas is You.

“Sorry about the misunderstanding earlier. Sansa said Arya was bringing her first boyfriend home so we all got excited. And to be honest you looked good together.”

“Arya has never brought someone home?” Gendry didn’t know if he should feel special.

“Arya was never really popular with the boys, she had friends of course, but she never dated as let’s say Sansa who brought her first boyfriend when she was 13. A little dipshit called Joffrey, I would have broken his nose if I could but he was the son of one of my dad’s best friends so I had to behave. Glad they broke up after just a couple of months together.”

Gendry had noticed the Starks liked to overshare. He had learnt more stories from their past than he could really count now. But he really enjoyed hearing them, it made him feel like part of the family, not just some stranger they were receiving at their home because Arya had forced them.

“I know what you mean, but it happened with my mom. Sometimes she would bring the worst guys home, the kind that would call me champ or little guy, only to get inside her pants and then leave. All I ever wanted was to break their teeth.”

“We as men have to protect the girls from awful men. That’s why I like you Gendry. I wouldn’t mind if you dated Arya, you got my seal of approve” he said while softly punching his arm.

“Yeah, but we’re just friends…” Gendry said, almost as to remind himself too.

They finally arrived to a place filled with pine trees. The fresh smell hit Gendry’s nose and he realized he never had done this kind of activity with his little family of two. At his house they would use a synthetic tree his mother bought when he was five and they would put it together each year. It was still as fun as decorating a real one but he had to admit it was exciting picking the biggest and fullest tree just because they could.

“It’s a big living room so we want to check your tallest trees” said Robb to the vendor, a small fat man with a big mustache and a heavy Ibbenese accent.

“Oh yes, we got the best products right here, come sir, have a look at these” he said pointing at a group of trees almost double the size of Robb, who wasn’t a short man by any accounts.

Robb got close to the trees, checking them out. To Gendry they all looked good, but the Stark man seemed to be looking for something special. After a few minutes sizing them, he finally chose one that would have taken more than half of Gendry’s living room if he had put it in his mother’s house.

With some help from the people from the store, Gendry and Robb managed to put the tree of top of Robb’s car and headed to the Stark house.

“I can’t wait to see everyone’s face when they see this tree” said Robb while smiling “Here’s the plan: I will distract them all so they go to the kitchen and you will put the tree in the living. You think you can handle that?”

Gendry was sure he could carry the tree by himself, after all he always had great upper body strength, but he was afraid he would put it in the wrong place or knock something over with the branches, making a fool of himself. But again, he didn’t want to disappoint Arya’s family, so he agreed “Sure, I think I can do that.”

They arrived to the mansion but Robb didn’t park in the garage, instead driving up to the main entrance, which luckily was big enough to fit the tree in. Between the two they got the pine off the car’s roof, the most quietly they could and then Robb left Gendry to go inside the house.

“Wait for at least three minutes and then you go in. Put in next to the fireplace in the right corner of the room. I’m counting on you” he put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him before leaving.

Gendry checked his clock and counted four minutes just to be sure and then entered the house with the pine tree. It was heavy but he could manage just fine. Robb had left the door open for him and the room where Robb wanted the tree was just after the entrance hall so it wasn’t really hard. He put the tree in the corner and even though there was a little mess of little tree branches and dirt, he had to admit it looked very imposing.

He stood there awkwardly, wondering what the next part of the plan was when he heard Robb’s voice coming from the kitchen.

“So, if you follow me, you’ll see another surprise.”

The entire Stark clan came from the other room, including a man that looked a lot like Arya’s father, a redheaded girl and Jeyne, Robb’s wife. Everyone saw Gendry standing next to the huge pine tree, all of them with big smiles in their faces.

“Oh gods Gendry! This is incredible!” Arya got closer, hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. A kiss that made Gendry’s heart flutter and made his cheeks burn red with blush. He hoped none of the other Starks had noticed just how much that little kiss had excited him but luckily they were all checking the tree.

“I thought you were arriving tomorrow so I asked Gendry to go with me” said Robb to the new guy who Gendry guessed was Arya’s other older brother.

“It’s ok, the important part is that we all decorate it together.”

“That’s right, I’ll go get the ornaments. They’re in the basement, right mom?” Arya asked, “Gendry can you go with me?”

Gendry noticed the Stark siblings, Robb, Sansa and the new brother giving each other weird looks when she said that but he decided it was best to ignore it.

“Sure, lead the way.”

He followed Arya to the kitchen where a door led to some stairs going down.

“There’s many boxes so we might have to make two trips” she opened the door and turned on the lights but for such a luxurious house as it was, the lights to the basement were pretty bad and dim.

“Here, take my hand. We don’t want any injuries on Christmas” said Arya while going on front, reaching a hand to him in the back. Gendry took it and he could feel again all the blush and redness coming back to his face. Her hand was soft and small, so delicate compared to his.

He started to imagine what would have happened if he got invited to one of those high school parties they used to make in this house. He would have tried so hard to get Arya’s attention, and maybe, just maybe they could have sneaked here in the basement to make out.

But now was not the time to be thinking about kisses that never happened and would probably never will. They reached the end of the staircase and she released his hand. Gendry felt so cold after being used to her warmth.

They started searching for the boxes when Arya spoke “You know, I wanted to apologize for all the misunderstanding Sansa made. I know you must hate they call you my boyfriend.”

In that moment Gendry froze “Why would I ever hate that?”

“Well, I guess you like pretty girls like Sansa and I know I’m not the ideal picture of a girlfriend. I’m not cute or ladylike and I’m always punching you.”

In that moment it hit Gendry that maybe Arya didn’t see him as a romantic partner, not because she didn’t like him, but because she was afraid he wouldn’t like her. Maybe if he tried something she would actually respond with love, but he didn’t want to ruin their friendship if it turns out she just really wanted to be friends.

“Just for the record Arya, I think you’re a wonderful girl, and anyone would be lucky to be your boyfriend. You’re beautiful, so smart and interesting, funny with that dry weird humor you have, you’re always there for me and I know your punches are like kisses of endearment. I would be lucky to date you.”

She stopped searching the box in front of her and looked at him with those big grey eyes of her, until Gendry realized how his statement had sounded like.

“I mean, any boy would be lucky to date you.”

She stayed silent for a couple of seconds before finally replying “Yeah, you’re a good friend Gendry.”

After that they were quiet for a long time, while Arya checked the boxes and put the ones that would be going upstairs to a side. She gathered like six boxes and decided that would suffice. In two trips they made it all to the upper floor but all the time surrounded by an awkward silence.

* * *

Decorating the tree was a Stark family tradition since Arya could remember. Once upstairs with the boxes, the entire clan, plus girlfriends and wives got ready to put the little crystal balls up on the tree. Sansa and mother made hot chocolate and Rickon was insisting they put his Iron Man Christmas edition next to the other ornaments.

Everyone was happy and helping, except Arya, who was lost in thought, still analyzing Gendry’s words on the basement. The way he had praised her, almost sounded as a declaration of love. She wasn’t well versed in the language of romance but something had struck a chord when Gendry spoke so fondly of her.

Now she couldn’t stop looking at him while he talked to her brothers, fitting so well they might as well been long time friends. Maybe in her heart she had convinced herself Gendry liked other type of girls because she was afraid of being rejected by her closest friend? But if things were different would she be able to see him as more than just friends?

She found herself looking at his lips and wondering how it would be to kiss them. Or be held in those arms at night. Wait, they had actually done that already, many times when they were watching movies in his room she would just cuddle next to him and Gendry sometimes traced circles around her back, like a boyfriend would do.

She had told him her deepest insecurities and he had reciprocated telling him about the rage that his father caused him. They knew each other so well, it came as a surprise to Arya that they saw each other just as friends. They had all the potential to be a couple, they were only a few steps apart from actually being one.

But if it hadn’t happened by now, then it was probably because Gendry didn’t want it to happen. If he really wanted to date her, he could have tried long ago. It was obvious he just wanted to be friends with her. Or was it not that obvious? She decided she would ask Sansa about it, that same night.

“Arya stop being lazy and help put some decorations” her mother told her while bringing cups of hot chocolate for everyone, “you can help with the top ones” she pointed to a golden box with little glass balls that were supposed to go at the top of the tree.

So Arya picked the box and climbed the metal stepladder. It was a job for her because she was the most agile sibling, having taken many martial art classes and even gymnastics once. She was putting the last of them when she tripped with her own foot, losing balance. She fell backwards and was sure she would hit her head against the floor when a pair of strong arms caught her.

She found herself in Gendry’s arms, his face looking extremely worried and flushed, looking at her with those deep blue eyes, “Are you alright?” he asked so low only she could hear him.

“Yeah… thanks” they stayed in that embrace for what felt like hours, with the rest of the family frozen in place, until Arya’s father rushed and asked if everything was ok, breaking the small moment they had shared.

“Yes, dad, I’m ok. I just feel stupid for tripping like that.”

“It’s a good thing Gendry was there to catch you” said Sansa with a smirk.

“Thanks Gendry, for saving my daughter” Arya’s dad was a man of few words but he looked genuinely grateful when he patted Gendry’s shoulder “You know, you’re the spitting image of one of my oldest friends. Catelyn, doesn’t he look like Robert to you?”

“I knew he had a familiar face. Are you perhaps related to the Baratheons of Storm’s End?”

Gendry looked mildly uncomfortable “Well I’m from King’s Landing but I never knew my father, so who knows really.”

Both Arya’s mother and father changed a look of knowing but Arya wasn’t too concerned about that in the moment. She was still reliving the moment Gendry held her in his arms and how her heart was racing at full speed, although she didn’t know if it was because of him or due to the fall.

After the commotion died and her parents left Gendry alone, everyone kept decorating the tree until it looked as lovely as a postal card. Sansa made sure to document the entire thing for her Instagram, Jeyne had to leave after a while to feed the baby, and Jon and Robb were catching on while Bran talked with Ygritte, Jon’s girlfriend.

Which meant Arya and Gendry were left alone together again. But now everything Gendry did made Arya self-conscious. Almost as if she was seeing him with a different light, so she started avoiding him, going to the other side of the tree when he stood next to her to put some ornament, or grabbing her mug and filling her mouth with hot chocolate so she didn’t have to talk. In time Gendry understood she was avoiding him and stopped standing next to her. It made Arya feel awful but she had to sort her feelings out first before talking to him again.

Later that night while Gendry was taking a bath, Arya decided to talk with her sister. She first looked for her in her room but didn’t see her there. After checking almost every room upstairs it turned out Sansa was in the kitchen but not alone, instead with Robb, Jon and even Bran who had spent his first year away in college this year.

“Hey, what are you all doing here and why wasn’t I invited?” She said jokingly but everyone went silent after she entered. “Is everything alright?”

Sansa put on her motherly face and spoke calmly “Actually Arya we were talking about you.”

That came as a surprise “Me? What did I do now?” She sat on one the chairs, where she had a view of all the Stark siblings present.

“We were wondering what the real deal between you and Gendry is” said Robb.

“Yeah, we all saw what happened this morning when you fell. I mean the way you guys looked at each other, it even made me a little uncomfortable. Like I, or any of us weren’t supposed to be there while you shared your moment” said Bran.

“Ygritte even said something like _Go get a room._ It’s obvious to everyone you’re just not friends.”

“Is this how everyone feels?” Arya asked, feeling her cheeks go red.

“Well you don’t just sleep at a friend’s bed like that. And just the way he looks at you, like he worships the floor your feet touch” Jon intervened again.

“I think it’s cute. It’s obvious he has a massive crush on you Arya. I don’t know if it’s you don’t see it or are just plain hiding it from your family.” Sansa seemed to be the one who understood the most. Arya had just realized this afternoon the both of them could be harboring feelings for the other.

“I might have been a little oblivious to his feelings. But this trip made me realize many things.”

“So you do see it? And? Do you like him too?” asked Sansa.

Arya loved her family but she felt a little bit weird telling all her romantic thoughts to the boys. The more people knew the more exposed she felt, and she didn’t want everyone to know her feelings before she checked with Gendry where were they standing.

“I think you should go for it,” said Robb, “I really like the guy, I’m going to support gendrya.”

“What the hell it’s gendrya?” Arya asked concerned for her brother.

“Sorry, Jeyne puts ship names to every couple she meets and its sticking to me. That’s what she calls you guys.”

“So even your wife has a name for us huh?”

They all laughed together. It had been so long since they were all reunited in the same house, Arya missed them terribly. And knowing they all supported her sudden crush on Gendry was a relief. She felt more confident to take the next step in their relationship. Tomorrow at the Christmas party she would have a much needed conversation.

* * *

Gendry was getting ready for the Stark party that would take place downstairs. He felt somewhat bummed out since Arya had been avoiding him all day. When he got up for breakfast he found out she had left to go to the store and then during the day she was always busy helping her mother with the party, but she never even bothered to ask for his help. He ended up spending the day with Bran and Ygritte playing video games until it was time to get dressed.

He only had one elegant suit, the one he would use for every important event so he hoped it wouldn’t look too run down next to the Stark’s expensive ones. Music started coming from the first floor and he guessed the guests would be arriving any second now. Once he was ready he went to see if he could help the family in any way.

“Gendry! Do you know anything about setting up music? One of the speakers isn’t sounding at all and Sansa doesn’t know what to do” he was greeted with a request from Arya’s mother the minute he went down.

“Sure, I can check what’s going on.”

He stepped into the living room where the tree was shining with beautiful white lights, a bartender was already placed next to the bar and a big table had been set with cheese platters and other delicacies. Sansa was crouching on a corner next to a laptop on the floor trying to find a solution to the music problem.

“Need some help with that?” he sat next to her and checked the screen, looking for the problem. “Look, here’s the thing, that speaker isn’t connected to the WiFi” with some clicks he solved the issue and the music started blasting louder, “Maybe you should tone it down a little.”

“Don’t you think the music is too loud?” he recognized Arya’s voice behind them.

When he turned around he saw her, looking more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a silver sequin dress and her hair fell in soft waves over her shoulders. She even smelled wonderfully, her perfume reaching him with notes of something citric.

“Wow…” was all his dumb head managed to say when in reality he wanted to praise every aspect of her.

“Is that a good wow?” she asked laughing.

“Of course… of course it’s a good wow” he smiled at her, she really made him happy.

“Oh Arya you look so pretty!” said Sansa, breaking the atmosphere of the moment.

But Gendry wanted to keep talking to Arya, he was really bothered by the fact she had not spoken a word to him in the entire day. So he got closer to her and almost whispered to her ear “Can we talk alone somewhere?” He looked at her face and saw something akin to anxiety in her eyes, which made him worry but she nodded and made motions for him to follow her.

It surprised him when she went upstairs and then entered to what he knew was her bedroom.

“Are you sure I can go in there?” he didn’t want to make a wrong impression on her family, after all he had been at the house for like three days only.

“Sure, everyone’s downstairs right now” she said while pulling his arm and getting him inside the room.

Once inside he got a glimpse of what Arya’s childhood had been like. The walls were covered in sports posters like fencing and karate, photos of her family travels and other stuff he couldn’t discern. It wasn’t exactly tidy as there were many books and notebooks lying on the desk but the decoration felt elegant under all the personal touches she had added. The light from the ceiling was off, the room only lit by the desk lamp.

Arya sat on her bed and directed her gaze to him “Soo… what did you want to talk about?” she said kind of nervously.

Gendry thought he should be the one who was supposed to be nervous, but he tried to talk with his normal voice “Have you been avoiding me all day?” he sounded more exasperated than he had planned.

“What?! Of course not…” he stepped closer to her, truly looking her in the eye, which she couldn’t hold, so she lowered hers before saying “…well, maybe. I’m sorry ok?” she stood up and surrounded him.

“Did I do something to bother you?” his mind tried to scan all their previous interactions trying to find something out of the normal, but he didn’t find anything.

“You know I always thought you were kind of bull headed but yesterday I realized I was the one being oblivious” she said while pacing through the room.

“What do you mean?”

She turned around, facing him again “Do you like me Gendry?”

“Of course I like you, you’re my best friend!” where was this going? Was is another one of her insecurity issues?

“I mean really like! Like in a romantic way! Like I could kiss you and go on a date like! Do you like me like that or I just started imagining things after what you said yesterday?”

His mind went blank and he couldn’t find the words to answer her right away. He was still figuring out how the words he had said yesterday in the basement had changed Arya’s perspective of him so much. And he wondered if she was asking to accept him or just to reject him and tell him they would be better just as friends.

“Please say something Gendry.”

He took a deep breath before answering “I do like you Arya. I liked you since you stole from me the last soda in that vending machine six months ago but then offered to share it with me. And the reason I didn’t tell you is because I enjoyed being your friend so much I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, in case you didn’t feel that way. Am I stupid for liking you?”

“You are stupid… for not telling me sooner” she crossed the distance between them and pulled him into a kiss.

It felt glorious. Her lips tasted of strawberry and their lips barely touched at first. She was so tiny he had to really lean down to match her height, but as soon as he got the hang of it she opened her mouth for their tongues to meet. He broke the kiss just to ask something first.

“Does this mean you like me too?”

“You really are bull headed…” Arya said kissing him again.

* * *

Later in the party Arya was sitting on the couch next to Gendry, both of them holding hands. The guests had all arrived and there was music, food and lots of people talking and laughing, so Arya thought no one had noticed her sudden change in relationship status. That, until Sansa came and stood in front of them.

“In the name of the Stark family, congratulations on finally figuring it out” she said with a huge grin on her face. Arya also noticed Jon and Robb smiling in the back while watching them.

“Did you all know?” asked Gendry surprised.

“We knew since the moment you guys arrived at the house, maybe even before. I make no mistakes, better learn that Gendry.”

They all laughed, Arya wishing her family wouldn’t treat Gendry different now they were a couple.

“Anyways, welcome to the family Gendry! The Stark family supports gendrya as a whole!” said Robb joining them.

“What the heck is a gendrya?” Gendry seemed really confused and overwhelmed.

“You don’t want to know…” said Arya with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Comments are always welcomed because I love hearing your thoughts! :D


End file.
